


I Put A Spell On You

by JRae0609



Series: The Songfic Universe [1]
Category: Jeff Hardy - Fandom, WWE
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alpha/Omega AU, Creedence Clearwater Revival, F/M, Fanfiction, I Put A Spell On You, Jeff Hardy - Freeform, Jeff Hardy x OC, Jeff Hardy/Willow, Jeff Hardy/Willow x OC, NSFW, Smut, Song fic, Songfic, The Songfic Universe, WWE - Freeform, WWE AU, WWE Fanfiction - Freeform, avoid if underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRae0609/pseuds/JRae0609
Summary: OKAY. So. This little ditty came upon my little ol brain one night listening to my Spotify playlist when ‘I Put A Spell On You’ the version by CCR (Creedence Clearwater Revival) came on. And based on my HIGHLY LIMITED knowledge of his TNA/Impact run, a songfic idea based on the Jeff Hardy/Willow x OFC combination came across my brain. The focus is more on the story and AU this will happen in rather than the characters themselves.And it is important to note, while I have absolute respect for Jeff & his family, for this story to work this has to happen in an AU where he is single and has been for a long, long time.REMEMBER: MY KNOWLEDGE IS HIGHLY LIMITED so do excuse me if my characterization or usage of Willow isn’t quite right. But this is based upon the vibes that I got. THIS WILL NOT BE A ONE SHOT. How many parts? NO DAMN IDEA at this point.And there will be smutty smut smut by the end of this tale too SO IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE – SKIP THIS FUCKER. xDAnyways…  onward….





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY. So. This little ditty came upon my little ol brain one night listening to my Spotify playlist when ‘I Put A Spell On You’ the version by CCR (Creedence Clearwater Revival) came on. And based on my HIGHLY LIMITED knowledge of his TNA/Impact run, a songfic idea based on the Jeff Hardy/Willow x OFC combination came across my brain. The focus is more on the story and AU this will happen in rather than the characters themselves. 
> 
> And it is important to note, while I have absolute respect for Jeff & his family, for this story to work this has to happen in an AU where he is single and has been for a long, long time.
> 
> REMEMBER: MY KNOWLEDGE IS HIGHLY LIMITED so do excuse me if my characterization or usage of Willow isn’t quite right. But this is based upon the vibes that I got. THIS WILL NOT BE A ONE SHOT. How many parts? NO DAMN IDEA at this point.  
> And there will be smutty smut smut by the end of this tale too SO IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE – SKIP THIS FUCKER. xD 
> 
> Anyways… onward….

‘I Put A Spell On You’ Part 1  
Word Count: 570  
Rating: PG13 to start

Jeff sat at the bar, sipping on a drink. His head bowed downward, a scowl was on his face. His absolute level of annoyance at his companions was at an all time high. 

‘They just had to bring their Omegas along didn’t they?’ To say he was cranky was an all-time understatement. Here he was – at his age – with his inner beast having gone dormant and still without his True Omega. 

The sour grapes he was dealing with tonight made it impossible to celebrate his and his brother’s victory at Wrestlemania. A hand clapped him on the back and a telltale laugh echoed in his ears.

“Oh come on brother! Liven up a bit! We’re back and we’re on top again!” Matt cheered next to his brother. Jeff all but snarled, causing Matt to jump back a bit. “What the hell man?” 

Jeff shook his head, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his free hand. “I dunno man. I’m sorry. Just seeing all you… pairs together just has me on fucking edge tonight. I just need to be alone.” 

“Bullshit.” Matt slapped his brother on the back, hard. “You need to quit focusing on the fact that your Omega has yet to appear.”

And almost like magic, Maia Tinnell – bright eyed and still running on adrenaline from her time at the event – walked in with several other babbling girls. The path to the table they chose just so happened to take her right past the brothers. The opening notes of ‘I Put A Spell On You’ filtered into the air just as her scent filtered into Jeff’s nose, causing him to stiffen. 

= I put a spell on you, because you're mine/ You better stop the thing that you're doin'/ I said, "Watch out, I ain't lyin'", yeah…= 

The scent of pines and the woods and clear country air filled his lungs. Slowly, he turned his bright eyes in the direction of her table, locking eyes with a ocean blue eyed brunette who grasped her left side just at the same time as he did. 

A raspy voice spoke up from inside his brain. One he had not heard in a long time. “Watch out, I ain’t lyin… that sounds about right.” Jeff gritted his teeth. Willow was awake. 

And that could only mean one thing. 

Matt noticed the exchange, raising an eyebrow at his brother and gripping his shoulder tightly. “Brother, calm down.” Jeff swallowed nervously. He was trying. God fucking knows he was trying! But he could feel Willow’s influence filtering throughout his entire body. 

The raspy voice echoed again. “Don’t fight it. You know what she is.” His vision was starting to cloud over as Willow started to take partial control of his body. Jeff wasn’t sure if he was letting Willow win or if Willow was just that strong right now but all he knew was one simple thing: 

He was under his Omega’s spell. And she knew it. The clue? He watched her mouth to her friends that she had to go, grabbing her jacket off the back of her chair and running out the back door. 

Slowly, Jeff rose from his seat at the bar. Shrugging his shoulders – more like stretching them in preparation for a hunt – slowly he followed the scent trail of the poor girl who would be his by daybreak. 

= I ain't gonna take none of your, foolin' around….=


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY. So. This little ditty came upon my little ol brain one night listening to my Spotify playlist when ‘I Put A Spell On You’ the version by CCR (Creedence Clearwater Revival) came on. And based on my HIGHLY LIMITED knowledge of his TNA/Impact run, a songfic idea based on the Jeff Hardy/Willow x OFC combination came across my brain. The focus is more on the story and AU this will happen in rather than the characters themselves. 
> 
> And it is important to note, while I have absolute respect for Jeff & his family, for this story to work this has to happen in an AU where he is single and has been for a long, long time.
> 
> REMEMBER: MY KNOWLEDGE IS HIGHLY LIMITED so do excuse me if my characterization or usage of Willow isn’t quite right. But this is based upon the vibes that I got. THIS WILL NOT BE A ONE SHOT. How many parts? NO DAMN IDEA at this point.   
> And there will be smutty smut smut by the end of this tale too….
> 
> SO IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE – SKIP THIS FUCKER. xD

Maia’s feet skidded beneath her as she bounced off the back door and against the brick wall just a few yards away. 

“Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck!” She murmured in an absolute panic. Not only did she just cross paths with her apparent True Alpha… but also it was Jeff fucking Hardy of all people. And judging by how his expression changed when he realized what happened as well – suffice to say she felt like he was the hunter and she the prey. Well, hell be damned if she was going to make it easy on him, though. 

Go down fighting – that’s what her momma always told her.   
She shook her head, clearing the fog a bit before taking off at a full sprint. The only thought that was echoing in her head was one simple question:

How on Earth did she get herself into these types of things? 

Jeff, or more precisely Willow, stepped out into the alley just a few moments behind her. Inhaling deep, the Wisp cackled in glee. “I’m going to enjoy this…” The final ‘s’ lingered in the slightly chilly air as a wicked grin graced his features.

Shoving his hands into his jeans pockets and eyes now solid white and oblivious to the rest of the happenings of the world, Jeff took off walking behind his Omega. 

Setting a lazy pace, he figured he might as well let her think she’s got the lead… for now. 

= I ain't gonna take none of your, puttin' me down/ I put a spell on you because you're mine, all right…=

Maia, now being chased by a group of men, had somehow kept up her blistering run for several blocks. But, a few blocks back, it was to Maia’s dismay and unfortunate discovery that now, thanks to what happened in that damn bar, she smelled like the tastiest meal on the block. Currently, she ran like a bat out of hell down the crowded street, trying to outrun her new pursuers. 

“Come here sweetness!”

“Yeah I just wanna talk!” That one was rewarded with raucous laughter from the others. 

“Fuck you!” Maia shouted over her shoulder, not paying attention to where she was going and wound up going head over feet off the curb and into the middle of the street. Barely raising her head up, she quickly recognized the figure that was approaching from the west side of the intersection. ‘How the hell did he get in front of me?’ Doing her best to control her breathing and get up to her feet, Maia struggled for a plan of escape – from both her Alpha and the men behind her. 

Jeff wagged his index finger at her, “Tsk, tsk, tsk. Little Omega. You know it’s not nice to deny us.” He approached her with an uneasy level of grace and speed for just a walk. "I won’t force myself on you because of my host’s sensibilities – but… “He wrapped an eerily gentle hand around her elbow, his strength of grip the only thing indicative of his mood. “You WILL beg for your Alpha before this night is through. Nothing in Willow’s way will stop that…” He leaned forward, his lips ghosting over hers – causing them both to shudder momentarily. 

For one brief moment, she saw Jeff’s eyes peeking through Willow’s. Biting her lip, she knew in her gut he was right but she would be fucked if she let him know that. Hearing footsteps rushing towards them, she ducked just as one of her newest pursuers took a swipe at them causing Jeff/Willow to let go of her in order to dispatch the punk. Taking advantage of the fight, Maia took off down another street. 

The punk that took a swipe at them and caused him to lose his prey fell with an earthshattering thud onto the concrete. Jeff slowly raised his eyes, a low growl emanating from his throat. The rest of the men, frozen in terror for a moment, decided now was a good time to make their escape.

Now he and Willow both were pissed. 

Because she chose to run she was nearly hurt. Because she chose to run he had to hurt someone. Because she chose to run he had to continue this little game. 

‘Well count the stakes as raised little one. This is no longer a game. I play for keeps. I plan on keeping you.’ 

Head swiveling around in the direction that Maia took off, Jeff broke out into a dead run – snarling. The spell’s hold was now beyond breakable. 

= I put a spell on you, because you're mine/ You better stop, the thing that you're doin'/ I said, "Watch out, I ain't lyin'", yeah…=


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY. So. This little ditty came upon my little ol brain one night listening to my Spotify playlist when ‘I Put A Spell On You’ the version by CCR (Creedence Clearwater Revival) came on. And based on my HIGHLY LIMITED knowledge of his TNA/Impact run, a songfic idea based on the Jeff Hardy/Willow x OFC combination came across my brain. The focus is more on the story and AU this will happen in rather than the characters themselves. 
> 
> And it is important to note, while I have absolute respect for Jeff & his family, for this story to work this has to happen in an AU where he is single and has been for a long, long time.
> 
> REMEMBER: MY KNOWLEDGE IS HIGHLY LIMITED so do excuse me if my characterization or usage of Willow isn’t quite right. But this is based upon the vibes that I got. THIS WILL NOT BE A ONE SHOT. How many parts? NO DAMN IDEA at this point.   
> And there will be smutty smut smut by the end of this tale too….
> 
> SO IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE – SKIP THIS FUCKER. xD

‘I Put A Spell On You’ Part 3  
Word Count of actual story: 762  
Rating: PG13 to start, maybe a bit higher by the end for reasons

Maia’s feet hit hard on the concrete beneath her, beating a rhythm of panic, adrenaline and determination to try and buy as much time as she could before she was overtaken. The sleeping city with its darkened street lights and various structures around her would have been comforting had it not been for the circumstances in front of her. 

In the deepest part of her being, a component of her psyche wanted nothing more than to give up to the Alpha that was no doubt pissed and hot on her heels. But she wasn’t about to cave into that. Her experiences with men had been few and far between and many of the few experiences she had were lackluster at best.

So, suffice to say, she was terrified of what she saw in her Alpha’s eyes from across the bar, especially as the realization of what was happening set into both of their minds. She had to have some time to swallow it all and process the events. She just prayed, as she struggled for breath and as her legs were starting to burn, that she could accomplish that before it was too late. 

Just a few blocks behind her, a harsh snarl passed through the lips of who would have appeared to be Jeff Hardy to the untrained eye but really was the Alpha Wisp, Willow. ‘This game is getting very tired. All I wanna do is…’ 

‘NO!’ The figure took a tumble, rolling side over side until he came to a stop. Groaning, his hands covered his eyes. ‘You are not going to just take her like that. She deserves better! She’s just a Human damnit!’ 

‘Don’t care! She’s OURS! OURS! You smelled her delicious scent too! You felt the same aura! She our little Omega who will come to her senses!’ Willow howled inside his mind. The draw of the spell was becoming unbearable. ‘If she don’t – you think I am mad now!?’ 

Jeff huffed inside the same mental prison, ‘I get it. I GET IT. I feel the same. But you know the rules! She has to AGREE you damn idiot! Trust me. All we’ll have to do is talk to her and appeal to her… better sense.’ Willow and Jeff stared at each from across the mental void they found themselves in. 

Willow’s face a grisly snarl while Jeff’s grin turned into a smug smirk. He knew he was winning. The poor girl didn’t deserve to be basically mauled into destruction and forced to submit – he was better than that but he thought the Wisp didn’t give two shits. 

Willow closed his eyes and huffed. ‘Damn you. But you’re fucking right. Besides… it might be better with her… complicity.’ Jeff raised an eyebrow at his other half. ‘Fucker proved me wrong.’ Willow smirked as the world came back into view.

All things settled now, Jeff opened his eyes to find he was in total control – the mischievous green eyes he was known for the signal that was the case. Let alone the fact he could control his limbs. Sitting up, he stretched his arms and groaned as he rose to his feet. Dusting off his white tank top and jeans, he pointed his feet in the direction that her scent flowed from and licked his lips. One booted foot after another, he proceeded to follow the sweetest scent he’d smelled and never wanted to forget.   
Half an hour or so later, Maia, exhausted and spent, finally managed to stumble into her hotel. Hands on her knees and her brunette hair shielding her face from view, she closed her eyes – feeling a sense of relief that she knew would not last for long. ‘Guess it is time to get cleaned up and rest while I can. I have a choice to make.’ 

Pressing the up button on the elevator, she stepped in just in time to turn around to see Jeff walked through the doors of the hotel – his green eyes brightening further as they locked straight on her, a cocky grin gracing his seemingly ageless features. Panicked, Maia hit the buttons to close the doors of the elevator, finding a small sense of relief when she realized he was taking his time. 

She leaned against the wall as the elevator climbed higher and swallowed the lump in her throat. ‘But the look in his eyes…’ 

= I ain't gonna take none of your, foolin' around/ I ain't gonna take none of your, puttin' me down/ I put a spell on you because you're mine, all right…. =


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY. So. This little ditty came upon my little ol brain one night listening to my Spotify playlist when ‘I Put A Spell On You’ the version by CCR (Creedence Clearwater Revival) came on. And based on my HIGHLY LIMITED knowledge of his TNA/Impact run, a songfic idea based on the Jeff Hardy/Willow x OFC combination came across my brain. The focus is more on the story and AU this will happen in rather than the characters themselves. 
> 
> And it is important to note, while I have absolute respect for Jeff & his family, for this story to work this has to happen in an AU where he is single and has been for a long, long time.
> 
> REMEMBER: MY KNOWLEDGE IS HIGHLY LIMITED so do excuse me if my characterization or usage of Willow isn’t quite right. But this is based upon the vibes that I got. THIS WILL NOT BE A ONE SHOT. How many parts? NO DAMN IDEA at this point.   
> And there will be smutty smut smut by the end of this tale too….
> 
> SO IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE – SKIP THIS FUCKER. xD

‘I Put A Spell On You’ Part 4  
Word Count of actual story: 1,135  
Rating: PG13 to start, maybe a bit higher by the end for reasons

Jeff meandered towards the elevator so he could see the number of the floor she stopped on. He stood, back straight and muscular arms crossed over his chest – an oh-so slight leer on his face as he watched the elevator climb. Slowly but surely he would corner his Omega and talk some sense into her. 

‘Just wait, Little One. I’m coming for you.’ His body shook with the power of the Omega’s spell. Putting a single finger on the button to call the elevator down after it had stopped on the third floor, he closed his eyes and smiled – a strange sense of relief and excitement all mixed into one. He was surprised that Willow had become all but quiet. He had officially become a growling, snarling mess crouched in the corner and ready to pounce on their prey; this left Jeff in total control. 

‘For now….’ The maddened Wisp hissed at his counterpart, earning a strangle chuckle from the man. 

Maia stumbled out of the elevator, her heart hammered in her ears as she realized the elevator was being called back down. 

“Fuck!!” She bolted down the hall and into her room, being sure to secure every single lock possible. Though, something in her gut twisted and told her that nothing would be able to keep him out. Trying to keep her brain clear, she grabbed her bag of shower items and ran for the bathroom. Maia knew her window was closing and closing fast. Stepping under the very nearly blistering hot water pouring out of the showerhead, she went to work.

Inhaling deep as he stepped out of the elevator, Jeff was beyond positive that this little chase was finally coming to an end. Somewhere by the end of the horribly painted dandelion and green hall he now stood in was her room. He just had to find it. His gait graceful and his eyes darting around like the predator he was, Jeff followed the scent until is eyes locked on room 303 – where the scent progressed no further than. A brilliant smile that did nothing to hide his predatory intent spread from ear to ear. ‘Got you.’

= I put a spell on you, because you're mine/ You better stop, the thing that you're doin'/ I said, "Watch out, I ain't lyin'", yeah…=

Maia had just stepped out of the bathroom, wrapped in nothing more than a towel when a very faint tap echoed from her door. 

“Shit!” She hissed, earning a deep snicker from outside.

“Oh yes, my little Omega. I knew if I just followed you I’d corner you soon enough.” He took a breath. “Mmmm you are intoxicating do you know that? Now… open the door.” 

Maia took a shuddering gasp. “No. There are things you need to know…” 

Jeff snarled - Willow now making his way towards the surface, “Little One I can smell it on you. You are nothing short of untouched. You might have met the technical aspects of everything but you are essentially untouched. Long as you open this door now – I promise you I will do everything to keep from being too rough with you.” He was pleased by measure when he heard her hand touch the doorknob. Willow, now a little more in control, just had to add his piece.

“Besides – there is nothing that could stand in Willow’s way. No locks. No chains. No doors. Nothing. You are our Omega, one way or the other we will get to you. And you will know that by the end of the night if you aren’t a good little girl and let us in.” Willow hissed through Jeff’s teeth, retreating after he knew his message had been heard.

Maia’s heart hammered harder than she had ever felt in her entire life. Swallowing, she reached up and undid the locks and twisted the knob just enough for the door to open and stepped back. She cast her eyes on the ground, her shoulders shaking just a bit. Shaking from what exactly – be it nervous or fear – she wasn’t entirely sure. 

Jeff could barely contain the energy he felt – both from his own self and Willow – as he stepped through the door and gently pushed it closed. He frowned a little bit at the sight in front of him. 

This beautiful, almost moonlight pale brunette stood wrapped in nothing but a towel in front of him and here she was – shaking. He couldn’t tell if this was from nerves or from fear. The thought of it being the latter disturbed him. Licking his lips, he approached her slowly. 

“Look at me.” He drawled out deep and slow. She shook her head and held onto the terrycloth towel even tighter. Now standing in front of her, he lowered his lips to her ear. “Please. Trust me. Trust in your Alpha.” 

That incensed her a little bit. “Trust? How can I trust someone who all but hunted my ass across this city?” Jeff chuckled and shrugged. 

“Okay. Fair point. But one way or another, for this to work and work correctly, you have to place your trust in me. The same back from me. And God,” He lowered his nose to her neck, “I want you so much right now it’s maddening. I’ve wanted you so much since the bar I could barely contain the Wisp side of myself. Agree.” Jeff kissed her neck lightly, earning a shiver. “Agree to this. To it all. Please.” His voice was a hushed whisper. 

“Promise me one thing.” Maia turned her head to look at him, her voice sounding so small that it even startled him. 

“That is?” He brushed his lips over hers, being rewarded with an unsteady breath. 

“Patience. I’m not… very good… with… this sort of thing….” He could see the blush on her face but felt it when she buried her face against his shoulder. Laughing a truly genuine laugh, he kissed her and kissed her hard. His tongue slid over her lips, begging for entrance and thankfully she obliged. His right hand now tangled her hair and left hand in the small of her back, he kissed her for everything he was worth. When they broke apart, she was gasping for air and a shaking mess as he kissed his way down her neck and promptly sucking on the most sensitive spot right below her ear. He – and Willow – wanted to be sure it left a mark. He pulled back and could already tell the start of a bruise. 

Brushing his lips against the shell of her ear, he whispered, “Little girls will get all the patience in the world – “ he grinned all teeth before adding, “So long as they do what they’re told.”

= I ain't gonna take none of your, foolin' around… =


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Mention of past abuse and neglect, Daddy/Dominate tendencies, language (obviously), intercourse, oral, marking/bonding
> 
> Author’s Note: 
> 
> OKAY. So. This little ditty came upon my little ol brain one night listening to my Spotify playlist when ‘I Put A Spell On You’ the version by CCR (Creedence Clearwater Revival) came on. And based on my HIGHLY LIMITED knowledge of his TNA/Impact run, a songfic idea based on the Jeff Hardy/Willow x OFC combination came across my brain. The focus is more on the story and AU this will happen in rather than the characters themselves. 
> 
> And it is important to note, while I have absolute respect for Jeff & his family, for this story to work this has to happen in an AU where he is single and has been for a long, long time.
> 
> REMEMBER: MY KNOWLEDGE IS HIGHLY LIMITED - so do excuse me if my characterization or usage of Willow isn’t quite right. But this is based upon the vibes that I got. 
> 
> Total parts: Will be 6 as of next part
> 
> SMUT AHEAD BITCHES.
> 
> SO IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE – SKIP THIS FUCKER. xD

Maia jerked her head around, coming eye to eye with a set of now milky green eyes – a clear indication that both beings were now at the surface. What she saw there terrified her… and yet intrigued her. The spell was now starting to set into her mind and she wasn’t entirely sure she wanted to shake it after all.

Seeing her the pupils of her eyes blow told Jeff all he needed to know. Lips crashing on hers, he reached up with one hand and jerked the towel away, causing Maia to gasp and break the kiss trying to cover herself up. He jerked her chin up to meet his eyes and ‘tsk’ed at her. 

 

“Don’t you dare, Little One. You are something to be admired.” With a gentle push, Jeff pushed her down on the bed, where he could get a full view of the creature in front of him. He could tell the poor thing had been sorely neglected by the way she was acting. And, momentarily, it made him take a second look at her. Both his and Willow’s heart twisted a bit at the thought of what she must gone through that made her so timid and scared of situations like this. 

‘She’s… angelic. A prize worthy of us.’ Willow hissed quietly from his corner of their shared mind. Jeff merely hummed in agreement. They were both now resolute in a shared determination: to show her why she is their Queen. Reaching down, Jeff yanked the white tank top over his head and ditched his boots. Leaning down, never breaking eye contact, he put his nose to the top of her left foot and slowly crawled his way up her body – inhaling deeply as he went. Finally, upon reaching her face, he brushed his lips over hers over and over again. 

“You are our Queen. That become evident when your little Omega spell was cast on us…” Hearing the two voices come from him at once startled her, causing a slight gasp to escape her lips. 

= I ain't gonna take none of your, puttin' me down… =

“But I’m not --- “ His lips crashed onto hers as his grip on her body became almost crushing – their bare chests now touching, sending shockwaves through both of them.

“Yes. You are.” Jeff hissed into the kiss, his hand traveling down to her breasts. Lightly he flicked the pebbling nub, earning a slight moan from the woman beneath him. Her hands grabbed and pulled on his shoulders, in an effort to get closer. He broke the kiss, chuckling. “Oh no. Alpha is in control. Hands. Gripping the headboard. Now.” His expression brooked no argument. 

Shakily, her hands went to the headboard and found purchase there. “Yes.” He bit her neck, hard enough to leave a mark but not enough to break the skin.

“Yes what?” The two voices hissed. 

“Y—yes Alpha.” Her voice shook. He nuzzled his face into her neck and slid down to her breasts, smiling.

“Good girl.” Jeff breathed, his tongue flicking across the neglected bud while his hand worked on the other one. Maia arched in his touch, doing her best to rub her legs together. Smirking, he threw a knee between her legs – stopping her cold – while changing hands and putting his tongue to work on the other bud. 

“Unh unh uhhh naughty girl. Let Alpha take care of his Omega.” Willow’s voice echoed in the otherwise silent room. Maia moaned in frustration. No man to date had managed to make her feel like this and damn it all if it wasn’t starting to get maddening. Granted, the Omega spell wasn’t helping the case either. Still, she stopped her movement – a sign of trust. This made his heart sore and his already hard cock pulse almost painfully. Yet, he – they – were determined to make this good for her. 

Satisfied with his handy worse so far, Jeff placed gently kisses down her stomach, his goal evident. Maia bit her lip, curious but also nervous. No one had ever done… that for her. Sensing her trepidation, he massaged her thighs. 

“Relax.” The two voices broke the silence, looking her straight in the eye – asking for permission. Taking a breath, she closed her eyes and nodded. A slight smirk on his face, he leaned in to her most intimate area and inhaled. Groaning, he closed his eyes – steadying himself. 

“Fuck you smell so good. I have to have a taste now.” Jeff spoke, alone. Before Maia could answer, he spread her nether lips open with his tongue and dove in like a man starved. Maia threw her head back on the pillows, moaning.

“Al—aal-alpha…” This spurred him on, attacking her now very sensitive clit with his tongue while inserting a finger inside her in an effort to make her ready for him. Her walls already starting to clench, he inserted a second one. 

He moaned against her. “Cum for me. Cum on my tongue. Give Alpha what he wants.” Hearing his heated demand caused the building fire in her to snap and the moan that came out of her was almost guttural as she let go. Lapping slowly at her, bringing her down a bit, he couldn’t get over how perfect she was. 

He reached down, undid his jeans and stepped off the bed for a moment. “Omega.” He called to her. She opened up her eyes to see he was beckoning her to him. “ On your knees. It’s not fair for you to be so naked and have all the fun. Take care of your Alpha.” Nodding, no longer nervous Maia climbed down in front of him. Reaching up she pulled his jeans and boxers down, freeing his rockhard cock from its confines. It was fair in length but had some decent girth to it. Raising an eyebrow at him, he couldn’t help but wonder what was going through her head. “Penny for your thoughts?” 

“No wonder you wear the ring gear you do.” A dual laugh broke from his throat. ‘Oh yes. Perfect.’ Her slightly bruised lips opened up and she took a tentative lick of the pre-cum that was oozing from the head. Building up her courage, she took him in her mouth as far as she could. What she couldn’t get, she instinctively wrapped her free hand around and stroked slightly. 

Jeff’s head fell back for a moment, enjoying her attention. “Oh Omega.” His moan spurred her on causing her to pick up the pace and suction she had on his cock. It didn’t take long for him to start breathing heavy. Reaching down, his eyes positively feral, he buried a hand in her hair and pulled her back. “Oh no. There is only one place I want to cum in tonight.” Pushing her on the bed and grabbing an ankle, he pulled her forward to where her legs hung off the edge of the bed. He teased her entrance with the head of his cock, enjoying the way she bit her lip. Leaning forward over her form, he kissed her – gently for the first time ever that night – as he pushed into her heat. 

Jeff buried his face in her neck and gripped the bed beneath for all he was worth. “One… moment… fuck… so perfect…” She nodded her understanding. Slowly, he pulled his hips back and pushed back into her hips. Over and over again. He pushed himself up, throwing her legs over his arms for better access and started picking up the pace. The position change caused him to hit spots inside of her no one had ever hit before – not that they tried. Maia’s back arched as she threw a hand up, running her nails over his chest looking for purchase. 

“That’s it. Fucking mark me up, Omega. Let the world know I belong to you.” He groaned. His pace, now brutal thanks to Willow’s influence, was quickly bringing her to the edge but it wasn’t quite enough. 

“I.. I.. ugh! So close! Need….” She moaned between the few breaths she could catch. Her walls clenching faster around him, he could tell she was close – as was he. 

“Show Alpha! Show Alpha what you fucking need!” He barked out, his face now inches from hers. She managed to free a hand, which quickly darted down to her clit, rubbing furiously. “Fuck so close! You’re so close aren’t you! Who do you belong to? Damn it! Who’s your fucking Alpha?”

“You are! FUCK!” Maia screamed as she came, stars before her eyes and her body no longer hers to control. Her climax triggered his own.

“Fuck! Omega!” He roared, burying his teeth into her shoulder – officially marking her as not only his but Willow’s as well. 

Willow, gasping as much as the pair was, smiled, at peace. ‘At last. The Omega spell is finished and complete.’ He leaned back in his corner, eyes closed and at peace for the first time in a long time. Shuddering at the loss of contact, Jeff pulled out of her and lapped at the wound on her shoulder – trying to seal it shut. Rolling over, he pulled her to him. 

“I’m sorry, Omega. I don’t even know your name.” He chuckled. She smiled. 

“Maia. Maia Tinnell.” She yawned, exhaustion taking her. He knew there would be questions in the morning, but for tonight – he was resolute to lay here, next to his True Omega, watching her sleep. His heart and soul both complete for the first time in his life. 

“Sleep now, little one. We’ll start building things properly tomorrow.” Kissing her forehead, smiling at the happy little smile on her face as sleep took her, Jeff leaned back on the pillows. 

His mind racing but for once the thoughts were good.


	6. Last Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY. So. This little ditty came upon my little ol brain one night listening to my Spotify playlist when ‘I Put A Spell On You’ the version by CCR (Creedence Clearwater Revival) came on. And based on my HIGHLY LIMITED knowledge of his TNA/Impact run, a songfic idea based on the Jeff Hardy/Willow x OFC combination came across my brain. The focus is more on the story and AU this will happen in rather than the characters themselves.
> 
> And it is important to note, while I have absolute respect for Jeff & his family, for this story to work this has to happen in an AU where he is single and has been for a long, long time.
> 
> REMEMBER: MY KNOWLEDGE IS HIGHLY LIMITED - so do excuse me if my characterization or usage of Willow isn’t quite right. But this is based upon the vibes that I got.
> 
>  
> 
> Total parts: 6 (Final part) This part is the aftermath of The Omega Spell and the ‘what comes next’ for this universe. *wink wink nudge nudge* This part is going to be a bit short. It’s just a quick wrap-up.

‘I Put A Spell On You’ Part 6  
Word Count of actual story: 493  
Rating: E to PG13 maybe? More fluff this chapter

Maia yawned and stretched her limbs leisurely, earning a deep chuckle from the form next to her. Her eyes popped open wide as she whipped her head around to stare eye to eye with bright, and currently very amused, green eyes. 

“So… last night wasn’t just some wrong erotic dream then…” The chuckle turned into a full-blown guffaw. 

“No. No it wasn’t, darlin.” Jeff drawled out in his southern accent in-between laughs. Suddenly, he came face to face with a pillow. 

“Glad you find it amusing, ass.” Jeff lifted the pillow up, cocking an eyebrow at a smiling Maia. He grinned ear to ear.   
“Oh yes. You are so perfect for me.” He launched himself at her, hands at the ready. 

“Oof! No tickling! NO TICKLING!” Maia all but shrieked. After a few minutes of a rather vicious assault, Maia turned on her side, face to face with her Alpha. “So… what now?” She pondered out loud. “I mean… I’m not exactly the ‘jump into bed on the first date’ kind of girl. And yet, here I did it. And now I’m bonded to my apparent True Alpha.” She was jerked on top of Jeff as he rolled on his back. 

“Stop overthinking.” Two voices all but commanded, silencing the Omega. “Last night had to happen the way it did. I’m sure you know that.” Maia bit her lip, blushing a fierce crimson because she knew he was right and he knew she knew. “From here on out, we take things as they come. But we make sure to get to know each other.” 

Maia tilted her head to the side, “Mmm. I like the sound of that.” Jeff put a hand on the back of her neck, bringing her nose-to-nose with him. 

“Okay. We’re agreed then. However, it may be a bit selfish of me and perhaps maybe a bit abusive in my power but… I want… no make that demand that you come on the road with me.” Maia blinked at him, stunned. He shrugged, “At least for a little while. Till this…” He motioned between them, “Bond settles a bit.”

“I uh… wow. I wasn’t expecting that.” 

“Always expect the unexpected with me, sweetheart.” Jeff smirked, placing a quick kiss on her lips. “So what do you say?” He asked softly. 

Maia ran a hand through her hair. “I – uh – I mean I have a lot of arrangements to make. Some explanations to offer up and such but… Sure. “ 

Jeff grinned brilliantly at her. “Now that that is settled. How about 20 questions?” Maia laughed. “What?” 

“You are such a child.” She snorted – stopping herself in her tracks. Placing a hand over her face, she shook her head. “I cannot believe I just did that.” 

“That was adorable. Well why not 20 questions? The ‘getting to know each other’ thing’s gotta start somewhere.” He shrugged. 

Maia grinned indulgently at him. “When you’re right, you’re right. Let the questions commence!”


End file.
